The Fall of the Titan Era
by mimetrix
Summary: This is a text book style story about the History of Rhea. Rhea was first introduced in the fanfic Attack on Titan: Pure and mentioned again the Attack on Titan: The Story of Keith. All Attack on Titan related things created by myself are connected to each other.
1. The Legend

The Legend

In many pieces of literature there are mentions of beings who stood as tall as the mountains. Their strength was strong enough to move the Earth. They were the titans. A gift from the Gods above. To many, they were deities. A being who was so powerful that they were worshiped like Gods. They were romanticized and often feared for their immense strength. However, what remained the truth is that Titans did exist.

Titans walked the Earth thousands upon thousands of years ago. They lived peaceful on a land known as the Land of the Titans. Although they looked like humans, they were far from it. People were warned about going to the island to see the beings themselves.

Records shows encounters of the Titans with normal humans. They were described as appearing like normal people. There was nothing strange about them. They ran a normal society much like normal humans do.

In one legend, it states that a group of titans desired nothing more than to walk among the humans. They wanted to try anything in order to be able to live among the humans. They travelled the seas in search of a way to be able to give themselves the body they desired. They found a witch who was willing to make them an offer. In order to be able to obtain the bodies that they wanted they had to make the agreement to retain their purity and be free of sin. If they were to falter in anyway shape or form, then not only they would become the monster that they truly were then the rest of their people.

The individuals were granted with the appearance of normal humans and were able to live among the people. However, they soon fell to their temptations and desires. They were wanting to stop at nothing to get what they wanted, breaking the vow that they had once took. In response they were cursed along with the rest of the titans.

The titans began to take shape and form of horrifying creatures. Their skin melted to reveal the muscles underneath, bones covered their skin, long sharp claws and teeth. They were monsters as many succumbed to mindless creatures and tore their fellow titans apart. Chaos strewn as many fought to find the cause of the curse as others were fighting to survive. Many had lost their lives in a great battle. The Land of the Titans was no longer peaceful as the slaughter had begun.

Many who retained their sanity pleaded and cried out for help to lift the curse. Their calls were answered by the very witch who had placed the curse on them. She told them to find the ones who were the reason for their shapes and form. Once they were found she made it their decision as to what would be done to them. She offered them three choices. One was to let them live and revert back to normal. The second choice was to kill them for their crimes and remain the forms that they were in. However, she offered a third choice. She did not inform them of the choice but only told them that it was an option. They were left to figure out the third choice for themselves when the time came.

The hunt was on for the individuals. When they were all gathered, the witch stood before them and waited for the decision. Many cried out to kill them for the curse. They didn't care that they would not revert back, believing that the witch was telling lies or that they would find another way. Others cried to let them live in order to return to their normal lives. However, there were those who thought differently. They agreed that what was done was inexcusable and punishment was necessary. However, they believed that death was not an option. It was decided through the powers of persuasion that the individuals who had brought the curse onto them, were to live. However, their actions were deemed punishable. They were to be exiled and to live a life away from Rhea and never return.

The witch was very satisfied with the decision. Although they had caused the curse, the individuals never committed any major sins. To their dismay, everyone believed them to only be human. The witch granted the titans with what they wanted however, the curse would remain. They neither let the live among the people, nor let them die for their crimes. It was decision that prompted the witch to alter the titans.

The titans retained a physical human form with the ability to transform to their natural titan selves. The curse would remain, allowing them to be granted with monstrous powers. The witch made it their decision as to what they were to do from here. If they were to fall to their monstrous selves then the curse would take over, turning them in to the true monsters that they are. However, if they were able to retain themselves and harness their powers then they would be able to live just as they desire.

A kingdom was established to maintain order. This became known as the kingdom of Rhea. They were to live in peace and harmony just as they had done so before. However, many fell victim to the curse. Those who did were detained and dealt with by any means necessary.

The titans had come to terms with the curse that resides within them. Bloodlines began to form as generations upon generations held onto the same powers. The abilities were passed down to each new generation. Some abilities were mixed and altered with other bloodlines. While some generation retained to many types of abilities.

Due to the dwindled numbers, travellers began to grow curious of the once prosperous land. Many began to take settlement and began to live among the newly formed titans. Humans and titans began to live in peace. There were less who would fall to the curse as humans began to start families with titans.


	2. Rhea: The Land of the Titans

Rhea is a country North of Marley. It was once known as the Land of the Giants, or better known as The Land of Titans.

Rhea was home to those with extraordinary gifts. Each gift was different depending on the bloodline, but all would be the same. These people were large, standing at extreme heights over fifty meters tall. They were very old civilization and considered one of the firsts to be established. The records of these people can be seen across many legends. However, that's what they were mostly, nothing more than legends.

It has been said that over the years, the Rheans developed the adaptability to transform themselves to look like human beings. It was gift given to them by witch. A mysterious being who granted them this gift to enable them to live amongst other nations. No one can confirm of the existence of this women. Some say it was a matter of evolution for the titans to undergo. Others say that it was due to breeding with humans leading to their bloodlines to become mixed blood.

When travel became more common, those from other lands began to inhabit the land of Rhea, and soon they became one with their people. Harmony was established as everyone was deemed as an equal. However this peace wasn't going to last very long.


	3. Bloodlines and Powers

All titans had the ability to shape themselves into different heights. It was common to have their bodies distorted depending on the abilities of their bloodline. Over the years most bloodlines have the ability to shed their skin and strengthen their muscles. In terms of defence, they have the capability of growing an exoskeleton of bones overtop of their own muscles. It is more common for the females to be able to form crystalized structures to cocoon themselves whereas the men will form stone. Although it is not unheard of a male forming a crystal and a female forming stone.

Different bloodlines hold onto different powers. They were families that were well recognized in the kingdom before the fall. Those with extraordinary gifts that outshone others and usually held onto a higher power within the monarchy.

The Nacht and the Sage bloodline were deemed knights of the royal family. The Nacht family had the ability of growing bone spikes from their body to use as a method of attack as well as defence. They were capable of removing the spikes from their body to strike an opponent or to throw.

A similar bloodline had the ability to harden their skin and turn it to stone. Therefore extracting the stone and using it as a weapon. Some say that this power was the original power, and the power of the Nacht family is a mutated version of it. However, due to higher versatility of the Nacht of the family, this bloodline was not well renowned.

The Sage bloodline has the ability to emit a poisonous gas from their mouths. The gas is deadly to anyone who inhales it. It was said that they could also combine it with the steam that they gave off. Not much else is known about the ability.

The Troph bloodline were well renowned for their extreme heights and strength. They were deemed as the tallest titans in all of Rhea. They often were the lords of the monarchy in charge of development of the kingdom. They had an innate ability to emit heat from their body at great lengths, burning the flesh of their enemies in defence.

The Gena bloodline were the guards of the kingdom. They had the abilities of stronger jaws and claws. They were in charge of protecting the kingdom from outsider threats. They, alongside those of the Shinto bloodlines, were tasked of protecting the Weismann line. Those from the Shinto bloodline were born with the ability to grow a second set of limbs and scaled skin.

Documented bloodlines showed that there were those who had higher endurance, those who were capable of being a titan for long periods of time, those who had heightened senses, and much more.

The Weismann bloodline was the more unique one. They were capable of communicating to each other telepathically, but only if they were of the same bloodline. To an extreme, there were select Weismann who were granted the ability of memory and mind manipulation. There were only a select few of them who were able to use this powers on those outside of the bloodline, whereas everyone else was confined to those within the family. There were those who were versatile with the power. However they never used it for personal gain, it was a family rule as to not fall victim to the curse placed upon them. When there were those who had the ability to control others outside of the family born, they were often eradicated for the safety of others. There was a general fear that the power was too strong. Those who survived and escaped the execution were capable of controlling many. However, like the others within the family, the excessive power takes a toll. Due to the extent and capabilities of someone with the ability to manipulate others outside of the bloodline, the body is strained. If it used too much, the user can die. It is rumoured that within this power lies premonition. Those who have a deeper connection have the ability to view what has yet to come.

On top of the mind manipulation, the Weismann line was also gifted a beast like form. They were the only bloodline to have two types of transformations. Each form was different for every member of the bloodline. Some had horns, others had tails. Some had long teeth and nails. Not matter the shape, their senses were heightened like an animal. The second form was skinless and often heightened their endurance and agility along with their strength.

They were deemed as monsters of the titans. Ones who were constantly close to falling to the curse but never succumbing to their powers. This made them the strongest and most threatening, giving them power to rule over all of the titans.

However, out of all of the bloodlines that existed, there were few that were resistant to that of the Weismann powers. It is unknown as to why they were unable to fall victim to the mind control, but it became more and more common. One of them being the Aberdeen line. Along with their resistance to the Weismann control, they had the adaptability of quick agile movements and zero falter at any size. They were also known for their incredible far sighted capabilities making them great scouts as well as their extreme accuracy when striking.


	4. The Fall of King Dedrick Weismann

The Weismann bloodline had been in power since the establishment of the kingdom of Rhea. Before the king, those of all kinds lived in peace and harmony with one another. However, Dedrick had other ideologies. He felt that the titans were not equal to those of human origin. He felt that they were far superior.

When Dedrick came into power he wanted all humans to be eradicated from his land. He began capturing and killing thousands upon thousands of humans, because he saw them as worthless creatures. Dedrick married, a member of the Shinto family Lucina. The two of them bore two children. The oldest was their daughter Serena who inherited the powers of the Shinto line, while the youngest son Emil inherited the gifts of the Weismann line.

The two children grew up knowing nothing about the outside world beyond their castle walls. However, upon their sixteenth birthday they were introduced to the turmoil that their father was putting on the people.

Serena became in charge of the scouting division, working with the Aberdeen family as well as being guarded by those of the Nacht family. She traveled to the neighbouring countries observing them for her father. It was his hopes of expanding the kingdom and overthrowing the other lands. However, Serena wanted none of that. She didn't want to see the deaths of innocent people anymore as she watched her father succumb to the curse.

While visiting a neighbouring nation she met a man by the name of Ulric LeBlanc. He travelled with her back to Rhea and saw the land the way it was. Ulric was an alchemist and was amazed at the different beings that were present. However, he too was to fall victim to Dedricks wrath. Before the Aberdeen and Nacht families could report, Serena had killed most of them.

She didn't return home after a while and remained with Ulric. She helped him in his research and eventually started a following. Using what powers she had obtained from the Weismann line, she was able to manipulate the minds of those around her and bring them into the following. She was starting a resistance with Ulric to bring her father down. With her powers she brought in members of different bloodlines to fall victim to Ulric's experiments.

Through Ulric's experiments, he was able to create an elixir. When the elixir was ingested, those of human origin would be granted the power of a pure blooded titan. Ulric had isolated different components of each titan which enabled the humans to have one of the titan's abilities.

With the powers, Ulric LeBlanc and Serena Weismann led the uprising to overthrow Dedrick and his tyranny. With an army, the war begun. During the battle those who had drank the elixir had undergone strange behaviours. They almost began to become mindless creatures rather than intelligent human beings. The side effects of the elixir had the side of effect causing the subject to eventually lose control over their own humanity during the battle. However, because of this, they were given the upper hand along with their overpowering numbers. Dedrick and the rest of his family escaped the castle before it was overrun by Ulric and his fighters.

It was believed to be a form of the curse that was placed upon the titans long ago. Those who were once humans were losing the very things that were making them humans. They were destroying everything. However, it was at this time that the king himself had fallen victim to the curse, along with those in his court. Blood was to be shed as monsters took the plains of Rhea once more.


	5. King Ulric LeBlanc

There were a select few of the fighters who regained their human forms, incidentally after devouring the corpses of fallen titans who had yet fallen to their own monstrous ways. The others died from using the elixir itself. Ulric had gain full control over the throne and vowed to retaliate against any titan who still fell under Dedrick's ideologies.

It became law that any pure-blooded titan would be subjected to extermination, leading many to go in hiding or to end their lives themselves. Although against Serena's wishes, she wanted nothing more than to make Ulric happy. She began to fall under the curse herself, retaining scaled skin in any form she was in.

Due to the experimentations, those who had devoured the corpses and reverted back to their normal state, eventually died. The curse and the power became too much for their bodies to handle. They lived on for only one more year after consuming the elixir. Because of this, Ulric kept with his experiments using the titans that were captured as victims. This would secure his position as a ruler and as a protection from anyone who could overthrow them. He believed that if her were able to control the powers without the curse inflicting them, then he would be able to hold onto the throne for years to come.

Four bloodlines were brought in as protectors and members of the monarchy. They were families that had been subjected to the elixir and had lived the longest. The Sidonia family were skilled fighters and became the knights of the LeBlanc Kingdom and ordered to guard the royal family. The Scarlet family were the aristocratic family in charge of the laws of the kingdom. The Ackerman family were recognized as skilled fighters as well, however they were in charge of the kingdoms economics. The Rogers family worked with the technological and scientific advances of the kingdom.

Serena gave birth to a daughter Diana who had inherited all of her titan attributes. Ulric promised to marry off their daughter to a member of the Sidonia family, giving the Sidonia the opportunity to an heir for the throne. However, things changed after the death of Serena. Diana was kidnapped by renegade titans where she grew up amongst them.

Before Serena's death, her brother Emil had tried to reclaim the throne for himself by means of assassination. However, his efforts were proven futile. In a confrontation, he had killed Serena as she fought to protect her husband and before she too fell victim to her powers. Instead of trying to take over the throne once more, Emil had destroyed all records of the elixirs and any remaining samples. He left with one elixir in the hopes of one day returning to take back the throne.

With Serena and Diana gone from his life, Ulric had no one to take over the throne. He remarried once more to Kisa Scarlet and she gave birth to their son Isiah. Isiah would in return grow up and take over the throne. The Sidonia and Ackerman families were furious with the marriage. The Sidonia family renounced their ties to LeBlanc stripping their title of the Royal Sword. Many of the Ackerman family left the kingdom of Rhea in pursuit of new beginnings. Those who stayed and were still loyal, held onto their nobility but were denied influences within the monarchy.


	6. The Remaining Weismann Line

Lucina Weismann escaped alongside her son Emil after the death of the king. It has been recorded, that she barely escaped and suffered extreme injuries. It can assumed that she did not meet her destination and succumbed to her wounds.

Emil Weismann had lived after the attack. Where he had fled to is unknown. However, upon his return he had killed his sister Serena and kidnapped his niece Diana. Along with the kidnapping he had destroyed all evidence and research in regards to the elixirs that King Ulric had collected. To him everything was lost but one remaining elixir.

Emil had once again fled, and fled to a content south of Rhea. It was yet to be fully established but it had people living on it. Here he met an individual who he trusted and felt compelled remain at their side. He helped create the Eldian kingdom alongside the individual.

It was rumored to believe that Emil and the Queen Ymir had a perfected elixir that the Queen had consumed. It was with the help of an older women, who was a self-proclaimed witch who helped perfect it.

On a mission of peace, Emil and the Queen came to Rhea. However, their actions were deemed as useless as many had treated them poorly. As they were brought before King LeBlanc, they were condemned and forbidden to return to Rhea.

Once back, Emil had begun his own research on a new elixir. He believed that he needed to have an army to defend the growing empire that Ymir was trying to create. However, his efforts were proven to be worthless as his elixir created nothing more than mindless beings. Much like how King LeBlanc's army had feel to the curse, those who consumed Emil's elixir were not humans. They were distorted humanoid beings who wanted nothing more than to consume the flesh of humans. Emil conducted further research and learned the properties of the behavior of the mindless beings. Those of which can be referred to today as titans.

Not long afterwards, traces of Emil had disappeared. It was believed that he had passed away due to unknown caused. At this time the Eldian Empire began to grow under the rule of Ymir.

However, Ymir lived on for another thirteen years. This was documented as the witches curse or the Curse of Ymir. Nine individuals inherited the powers of Ymir through an unknown connection that the people shared. It was believed that this connection was created by Emil, working much similar to the Weismann power that is inherited. Rumors occurred claiming that Emil had sacrificed himself to enable the people to obtain a part of him. Others claim that Emil had disappeared leaving Eldia to thrive on its own. What remains the truth is that Ymir had harnessed the full capabilities of the Weismann bloodline and waken the dormant titan attributes among nine individuals through her sheer power of will.

Over the years Eldia grew in power. With the power of the nine titans, they conquered the entire land that they resided on.


	7. The Turmoil of the Pure Blooded Titans

Over the years, the population of titans began to decrease at an alarming rate. It had become rare for someone to have the gifts of one of the ancient titans. Those who were revealed to have the gifts of a titan were taken in by the Royal Knights and fell subject to experimentation and death. There were even less who were considered to be pure blooded. Through generations and combining titan blood with that of a human, the strength of a titan began to diminish. Those who are considered pure-blooded titans aren't actually pure-blooded. Although most of their bloodline consists of titans there are still human influences within their bodies.

There were many titans who were sold in the black market with bounties on their heads. Those who were willing enough, turned the titans into the knights to receive the bounty, while others kept them as trophies and threatened to turn them in. Those who were turned in were victim to experimentations that the LeBlanc scientists conducted to recreate the elixir.

It had become dark times for anyone of titan blood. Many went into hiding and did not want to risk retaliating against the LeBlanc Kingdom. Overall, being a titan become less common and almost unheard of.


	8. The New Era

As the years went by experimentations began to decline as each new ruler became less and adamant about the titan elixir. However, a new threat was on the rise. A neighbouring kingdom was on the attack.

The Kingdom of Eldia came into the light with shocking weapons. Just like Ulric LeBlanc, the kingdom of Eldia had people with the ability to shift into titan forms. However, the Eldian Empire only showed to have obtained nine transformations but the transformations did not kill the user after a short amount of time. This was thought to be the descendants of Ymir, those who had inherited the powers that she had once had.

Upon their first arrival, the king of Eldia met with the king Rhea. The two shared an agreement with one another. There was evidence from the Eldian King that there were ties between the two nations.

With this connections the King of Rhea made the agreement that they were allies with one another. He shared any information that was still kept about titan shifting properties and presented it to the Eldian King. The two nations then fought side by side together and forged a large Empire.

However, after many years, the once great nation of Marley had obtained seven out of the nine titans and thus began to over throw the Eldian Empire in what became known as the Great Titan War. Long ago it was believed that once one of the nine titans had perished under the Curse of Ymir, then a new born child will be granted with the power. However, the people of Eldia had developed a serum. It was a way for someone of Eldian blood to turn into a titan. Although, once the serum was injected they had turned into a mindless giant much like how Emil Weismann's elixir had turned people into giant mindless monsters. During this experimentation, it was discovered that the newly formed titans were attracted to humans just like in Emil's papers. However, the titans were in search of something and that something was the power of one of the nine. One of the nine who inherited the power did not use their powers fast enough and was consumed by the mindless creature. It was at this time that the creature had reverted back to their normal human state.

Further discovery suggested that the person in question who had consumed one of the nine had then in return gained the power and became one of the nine themselves. It was suggested that the nervous system of the body was the key component to this process as it was the main part that connected the body of a person to their titan form. However, it was not just the nervous system but the spinal fluid of one of the nine titans that was required to turn a mindless titan back to normal and inherit the power. A fluid also found the brain that would influence the will Ymir to waken the chosen power of the titan that they had consumed.

With this concept, Marley had taken hold of the research. They had taken several Eldians and therefore began to control seven out of the nine titan powers. Rhea refused to get themselves involved in the matter fearing that they would fall subject to the wrath of Marley.

King Fritz of Eldia, did not want to fight. He instead took his titan and his people to an island called Paradis. On this island he established a new kingdom and a new era. This left Marley full control over the land once more and established a great military strength against anyone who would oppose them.

Rhea cut their ties with Eldia when the great nation fell under and became silent. They established a connection to Marley allowing trade to occur between the two, showing that Rhea was no threat to them. This allowed Marley to become more advanced in technology with the help of Rhea.


	9. The Current State

Although extremely rare, titans of the old world still exist. Roughly a few hundred have titan blood in them whether they are aware of it or not. There are those who have full titan powers much like a full pure-blooded titan. Those are considered the newly named pure-blooded titans.

There are those who waken the power at a much later age. Those are considered to be half-bloods. They are not as strong as the pure-bloods but still are stronger than the average human. Depending on the bloodline, their powers consist of either a full transformation or a partial transformation.

Depending on the region, those who are recognized as a titan are treated differently. Those on Rhea are arrested and detained. Marley holds onto the several of the renowned Nine Titans of Ymir and are deemed as Warriors of Marley. The warriors are well recognized among many regions during countless battles as Marley tries to expand their empire. Although Eldians themselves are not treated in the same recognition, only those of Eldian blood are able to hold onto the power. The remaining of the Nine Titans found on Paradis are unknown. There is no further information in regards to Paradis.

Revolutionists have formed in favor of the titans. It is believed that those of titan descent no matter who they are or what their lineage is, deserve the same equality. Future development on the lives of any who retain titan blood of any kind is to be discussed in Rhea. Not much else is heard on the governing of titans in Marley or other regions. However, it can be seen that they are used most often in means of war.


End file.
